Balla con Me
by lil'missvixin
Summary: After moving from Italy with her best British friend Ellie, Gisele...well...hates it. Unlike Ellie, she's never heard of the Outsiders until one day. Will she be dancing with the Rumba with that sexy someone or will she hop on the next flight back?
1. Chapter 1

SO I GOT BORED WITH MY OTHER STORIES SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS ONE! COWRITTEN WITH SUPERSOC7! OH, AND PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M MAKING SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES, I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND MORE LIKE AN ACCENT.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHA!" Ellie Walsh laughed at her best friend Gisele Castela after attempting to order a tropical sno snow cone.

"Shut ap kay!" Gisele, with her heavy Italian accent, turned red after scooping up some blueberry-flavored slush.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny!" Ellie responded also getting a spoonful of her pink lemonade snow cone and putting it in her mouth. "When you talk with that accent….and no one can understand….did you see the look on that guy's face?!" She said in between laughs.

"Hey, you have accent too!" She said back.

"Yeah, but British is easier to understand than well…you." Gisele rolled her dark eyes while Ellie's green one's filled with tears of laughter.

"Is not that funny! Shut ap now!" Gisele said starting to get annoyed. Ellie's eyes widened.

"Ow! My teeth! So cold! Bloody hell!" She said opening her mouth.

"You diserve every minite of it!" Gisele said smiling as she sat down at a bench overlooking the beach. After about a minute, Ellie joined her.

"I hate this place. _Mi dispiace._" Gisele stated.

"Where? California?" Ellie asked, an astonished look on her face. Gisele nodded. "Why? I love it here! So warm, so sunny, so awesome!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Is warm where I am from too." Gisele said getting up to throw away her snow cone, Ellie did the same. Gisele turned her tan face into the noon sun and inhaled. "Nope, is not same."

"C'mon, I know what'll make you feel better." Ellie said as they started to walk.

"What?"

"Laying out by your amazing pool!" Gisele rolled her eyes smiling.

"Fine." She as they started to walk to Gisele's Tuscan Villa style home, which was right next door to Ellie's huge town house.

Once they got to their street, Ellie went to her house to get changed while Gisele went to her house. Gisele walked out of her house wearing her favoritebikini and her Gucci sunglasses, iPod in hand, and her long dark hair in French braided in two braids.

"Ellie take forever to change." Gisele muttered to herself as she sat down and put her iPod on. About two minutes into the song _Musica_ by Paolo Meneguzzi, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned the music off and sat up expecting to see Ellie in her expensive designer bikini and Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, but instead she was staring at a really muscular guy. Freaked out, she jumped back, fell over they edge of the pool, and splashed into the water. She swam to the surface and to the edge.

"I'm so sorry, here, let me help you." He said offering his hand.

"Don't touch me." Gisele said pushing herself out of the pool. She glared at them though her wet sunglasses. "Who are you?" she asked. Then she heard Ellie's voice.

"Bloody hell!" She turned her head to see Ellie running towards them, her long strawberry blonde hair flying behind her. "No! It can't be! How did you…Why…Gisele are you wet?" Ellie frantically asked.

"No stupid, I just reely sweaty!" she responded sarcastically, and muttering curse words in Italian. "You know them?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, well no! I…" she giggled. Gisele stomped her foot impatiently and started at the seven guys in front of her.

"Can you please move there!" she said.

"What?" one of them asked. Even though Gisele had sunglasses on, Ellie could tell that she was giving them looks that kill.

"She said could you please move over there." Ellie explained.

"Hey you're British!" one them said, then got smack on the head. Once they moved, Ellie walked over to Gisele.

"Explain to me now!" Gisele told her.

"Kay, don't get you spaghetti in a bunch! They're the…the Outsiders! You know, the book!"

"How can someone come from book?" Gisele asked.

"I don't know! Let's go ask them." Ellie said dragging Gisele over there while she hoped that she had gotten heat stroke and was dreaming the whole thing.

**Well, what do you think! Let me know! Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who did review! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 2

"What the hell's goin' on here?" One of the guys asked.

"Does it look like we know?" Gisele snapped.

"Come again?" He asked. Gisele took a step forward, but Ellie stopped her.

"Feisty that one." The guy that had noticed Ellie's British accent commented.

"So what your names?" Gisele asked, trying to sound sweet. Ellie was about to answer, but Gisele elbowed her.

"My names Two-Bit, that's Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally." Two-Bit explained.

"And people thought I had weird name." Gisele mumbled.

"Where's Darry and Steve?!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"I think they're back in Tulsa." Ponyboy said nonchalantly.

"How're you so calm?" Soda asked.

"Well, I don't like Steve and I don't want to see Darry right now." Ponyboy explained. Ellie was staring at the water longingly, wanting to jump in while the goose bumps on Gisele's wet body only irritated her more as she stared at Sodapop wanting to kick him for making her fall in the pool in the first place.

"Not to be mean, but you guys are going to leave now yes?" Gisele asked.

"Gisele, if I know you, which I do, you did say that to be mean." Ellie said. Gisele shrugged.

"I go geta towel now." She said walking in the pool house. Her wet flip flops squished under her feet. Once she got in the pool house, she took off her sunglasses dabbed her face with a towel.

"Hey." A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see it was Sodapop.

"Hi." She said back.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and making you fall into the pool." He apologized.

"Is fine." She said it lacking any emotion as she put the towel down and walked past him back outside. She found Ellie flirting with Two-Bit…and Dally.

"So are you like Swedish or something?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Yes. I am Swedish." Gisele sarcastically responded.

"No you're not. You're lying aren't you?" Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit, she's Italian, and if I were you I'd take a step back." Ellie explained.

"Hey say something!" Two-Bit pushed.

"Okay. _Si una altra persona mi domanda a parelare Italino, vado de la Mafia nel suo cuolo!__" _ Ellie smiled. She'd heard her use that line before.

"What does that mean?" A confused Two-Bit asked.

"It means if one more person asks me to talk Italian, I go Mafia on his ass!" she snapped. Two-Bit stepped back.

"See, I told you. Stupid American." Ellie said. (A/N: no offence! I'm American too! It's an inside joke! (Supersoc7!))

"What's that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit asked. Gisele and Ellie both rolled their eyes.

"Man Darry's gonna kill us. He doesn't even let us go to Buck's, let alone like thirty years in the future." Soda announced.

"No one cares." Gisele mumbled to herself.

"I do, besides, they're hot!" Ellie whispered as she pulled her aside.

"So, want do you want to do?" Gisele asked. Ellie looked at the pool house, than back at her. "No, no, no! Do not think about it! No! Ciao mama, there is five boys in pool house. No!"

"Fine, they can stay in my pool house, not like we ever go in there…wait that's bloody perfect!" Ellie exclaimed. "Hey guys you are all going to stay in my pool house." Ellie announced.

"You have a house inside your pool?!" Two-Bit asked amazed. Gisele made a weird face, while Ellie explained slowly,

"No, it's the house by my pool. Now come along, let's go!"

"Wait, I go get put shirt and shorts on." Gisele said leaving to go inside the house. They heard a thump, which Ellie assumed that she'd fallen down the stairs, like she always did.

"What was that?" Soda asked.

"Oh just Gisele falling down the stairs…or up them." Ellie explained.

"Does she do that often?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen her when we first started ballroom dancing! Oh the laughs!"

"You dance?" Dally asked smirking. "Lame."

"You'll be sorry." Ellie said.

"How good are you guys?" Ponyboy asked.

"We're awesome." Ellie said non-chalantly.

"Who do you guys dance with?" Soda asked.

"With are gorgeous partners…over seas." Ellie said sadly. Dally and Two-Bit chuckled. "Hey, dancing has come a long way since the '60s!"

"Sure it has." Getting annoyed Ellie yelled for Gisele to hurry up.

"COMI-OUCH!"

"Run into the door again?" Ellie shouted.

"No…maybe."


End file.
